The power of foresight
by ultimate ninjutsu
Summary: A naruto fan fiction AU


**The power of foresight  
><strong>

Disclaimer I do not own naruto it belongs to masashi kishimoto

SPOILER ALERT

You need to have read or have seen naruto as there is spoilers in later chapters.

_italic writing for thoughts_

_**bold italic for inner demon speech **_

This is my first fan fic, its naff and I can't write dialogue at all

Chapter one introduction/aquiring the forsight 

A child was born at a timing close to the the nine tails attack on the leaf village, a child who, just after he was born, could use his clans kekkie genkai the onitogan which allowed the user to copy other jutsu from description,memory or seeing it, including other kekkie genkai. The boys name was lucas. lucas lived in a small land not far from the hidden leaf village, in a small poor village which ,when lucas was 3 years of age, was attacked by a chakra demon, the 11 tailed llama. evreyone in the village was killed in the attack, everyone execpt lucas, lucas used his onitogan but he did not have full contro over it and in using it managed to seal the beast within him, gaining the abilities of the beast, this being its power of forsight and regenerative ability but with these came the memories, the feeling that he slayed his family all of this was too much for him causing him too flee the ruins of his old house, from there just being able to walk, lucas stumbled out of his village and into the nearby forest, where he collapsed from fatituge.

During this time the hokage and his council of jonin and anbu were discussing what should be done about the matter of the 11 tails. "we have to do something about it, we can't just let roam as it wants" screamed a young jonin "I am aware of this" said a unnerved sarutobi "but we still havent fully recovered from the ninetails attack and the loss of the fourth hokage", "then what do you suggest we do" grumbled asuma "we beat it with the power of youth" exclaimed guy "how about, we send someone to check the village it was last seen in, track its movements and set an ambush" suggested a member of the anbu "hmm thats a good plan and I have the perfect person in mind for that mission but he is still not here yet" as sarutobi finished speaking the door to the room creaked open, "your late kakashi, as usual" said guy "hi" he stated still engrosed in his book, _"grr, kakashi it burns me up when you act so cool"_ "I have a mission for you kakashi"stated the third "hm what is it?" still not looking up from his book "you are to investigate the village just past the forest and find out the position of the 11 tailed llama, I would prefer that you left as soon as possible", "understood i'l leave straight away" "then this meeting is over" stated the third.

As kakashi was preparing for his trip, he knew he would have to be careful not to be spoted for even the legendary Kakashi of the sharingan eye was no match for a tailed beast. Kakashi then set off for the village round about noon, hoping to get there before it got dark, Kakashi knew the llama would no longer be at the village as it had been a couple of days since the leaf received the distress message, but he also he knew that there would be a obvious trail of destruction to follow. When Kakashi reached the village, it was a wreck,houses in peices with the earth itself seemed tainted with destructive power, no one to be seen alive, Kakashi found the tracks he was looking for that lead up to a ruined house but then were replaced with tiny footprints. without the llama in sight Kakashi decided to follow the footprints and came across a crumpled heap,_"hmm he needs medical attention I better take him to lord hokage straight away, when he recovers we can ask him what happened to the 11 tails". _making some quick hand signs followed by "summoning jutsu" Kakashi summoned pakkun to deliver a message to the hokage telling him what had happened and what to expect upon his return, then with the boy in his arms, Kakashi leapt from tree branch to tree branch returning to the village. _Could this child really have sealed the 11 tailed llama._

As Kakashi returned to the village he was met by a group of medic ninja, "we'll take him from here, you report to lord hokage" " right, i'l leave him in your capable hands". Kakashi then made his way to the hokage mansion and went into the hokage office"lord hokage" sarutobi wearily looks up from his paper work "ah Kakashi your back I want you to give me the full details of your investigation of the village", so Kakashi told sarutobi of what he saw in the village and how the how the boy was the only survivor,"hmmm so he has no one then?" "from what I saw that is correct", "hmm then we will just have to let him stay in the village but keep an eye on him" " as you command lord hokage". Meanwhile in the leaf village hospital lucas was beginning to recover, _where am I? This doesnt look like the village _"ah your awake you've been out for quite some time," "I last thing I remember was a llama, wait wheres my mother and father?" asked lucas "they were killed by the llama but you survived do you know why that is?" "no..no..no..your lying I got to find my mother and father" "he could have told him more gently couldn't he" asked sarutobi from a viewing room "its Ibiki, he doesnt know subtlety" stated Kakashi. _I have to find mother and father _"hey don't move you'll injure yourself, just calm down and tell me the last thing you remeber", "I..I...I looked into the llamas eyes then there was a pain in my head that burned, please tell me where my parents are!" _amazing this child managed to seal the beast within himself!" _"I have already told you your parents are dead" lucas just stood speechless "so that wasnt just a nightmare?" "no it wasnt and we need to know what you can remember to stop the nightmare from happening to other people" "I told you I don't remember" "I think we have all were gonna get with out the use of inoichi's jutsu" at that point lucas collapsed to the floor clutching his head "what did you do ibiki?" questioned kikashi "nothing I swear".

_**inoichi yamanaka. uses the yamanaka's families secret mind of the ino,shika,cho trio of the leaf **_said a deep mysterious voice, lucas awoke in a damp, dark, sewer like place, _**Ibiki morino**_ "_who said that" __**well me of course" **_came a distant voice lucas didnt have a clue what was going on _**"come closer child" said the voice **_lucas decided to find the the source of the voice and went down a passage that the voice was coming from "_**that's it child".**_Lucas walked down the passage till he reached two twenty foot tall gates with looming yellow pupil less eyes behind them._**"ah so you have finally arrived"**_ "who are you?"_** "what you dont recognise me?" **_"your...your...your that llama" _**"ah so your not as dumb as you look" **_"but what are you doing here? where exactly is here?" _**"BWAHAHAHA you dont know do you?"**_ "hey i'm the one asking the questions" _**"haha I like your guts child facing up to ME haha, you really dont know? This is your subconscious",**_ "what? so what are you doing here if this is MY subconsc.e.o. what ever that is" _**"subconscious, its a deep part of your mind and im here because you sealed me in here with that blasted kekkie genkai of yours, now because of your guts and the fact I die if you die I have given you some of my powers", **_"huh what powers?"_** " well for a start you can heal almost any injury straight away and the power to see into the future, combine that with that kekkie genkia of yours and that can do some damage" **_"but I dont want to cause damage" _**"ha trust me child when you grow up you bye now!" "**_what ahhh"

Then lucas came too again in the hospital "hey you blacked out for a bit with us just now:","Ibiki morino" "whaaat how do you know my full name" exclaimed a now more curious Ibiki "you were talking about inoichi yamanaka" "how do you know him as well _could this be the llama's doing_". "Ibiki I think its time we let the kid rest" "hmm ok kakashi I guess your right" _kakashi? _lucas clutched his head in pain again _kakashi hattake, former anbu blackops, the copy ninja with the second hand sharingan eye "_are you alright" asked a worried looking Kakashi "better know Kakashi Hattake" _Hmm I think we may have to keep an eye on this one_ "hmm since you know my name whats yours?", "lucas", "right lucas i'l take you to your new home here in the village so you can get some rest" "o.o.k then if you think that is best" 'I think you will like it" said kakashi with his best reassuring smile or at least the best underneath his Kakashi took lucas through the the streets of konoha, it was already late so he knew he wouldn't really bump into they arrived Kakashi explained to lucas that there was already a bed prepered for him and to just go to sleep and that he would pick him up at 11am tomorrow to show him round the village, lucas just nodded, to tired to argue and went inside to bed hoping to just wake up from this nightmare of events that had happened.

**authors notes**

I already have ideas for the next couple of chapters just haven't got round to writing them.

I would also like to thank animefanatik91 for helping me choose the right tailed beast as well as some anonymous friends that helped with some details relating to the cannon.


End file.
